Folie
by Nyxia
Summary: P/O Suite de l'épisode 2x12 "What Lies Below" - "Elle n'arrivait plus à savoir aussi facilement ce qu'il pensait et tout en lui se refermait et s'éloignait sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi."


**Note : **_La suite du 2x12 « What Lies Below » - un de mes épisodes préférés. On y trouve un Peter tourmenté et culpabilisant. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce OS, excepté qu'il m'a donné du fil à retorde ! :)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Et je voudrais remercier TOUS mes reviewers qui me laissent de si bons commentaires ! Vous faites vraiment en sorte que je continues et me donnez le courage de mettre mon inspiration sur papier ! :) Merci infiniment !_

* * *

><p><strong>She took my heart, I think she took my soul ...<strong>

Quelques jours à peine s'étaient défilés depuis la mise en quarantaine de l'édifice Vitas Petrol. Les choses étaient revenues à la normale, le mot étant peut-être mal choisit compte tenu de la nature de leur emploi et de leurs horaires insensés, mais ils avaient hâtivement reprit le fil de leurs habitudes.

Olivia avait complété son rapport, s'était remise de ses émotions et Peter avait bien récupérer de son 24 heures d'hospitalisation. Walter avait voulu être certain que plus aucun résidu ne perdurait dans le sang de son fils et l'avait obligé à être mis sous observation pour une journée complète. Les résultats avaient été concluants et Peter avait pu retourner chez lui sans aucune autre formalité. Un autre événement était rapidement survenu, les noyant dans le travail, les empêchant de se questionner ou d'analyser ce qui s'était réellement passé dans cet immeuble quelques jours plus tôt.

La journée avait débuté tôt ce matin pour l'agent Dunham.

La chaleur accablante qui pesait sur Boston depuis 2 jours l'avait empêché de dormir et l'avait poussé, dans un élan de masochisme, à aller courir dans son quartier vers les 5 heures du matin. Déjà la chaleur était écrasante et les météorologues parlaient d'une canicule surprenante pour l'état du Massachussetts. Elle avait dû se rendre ensuite au Bureau pour compléter de la paperasse et des formulaires administratifs et avait remercié le ciel d'avoir doté les immeubles gouvernementaux d'air climatisé. Elle s'était donné le droit de sacrifier sa veste de tailleur, avait même osé relever les manches de son chemisier et avait attaché ses longs cheveux en un chignon serré en cette journée brûlante. Olivia avait passé la journée au frais, à remplir des documents interminables et assister à deux rencontres professionnelles. Une avec son patron immédiat, Broyles, et la seconde étant une réunion sur les règles de base de sécurité lors d'opérations commandées, réunion qui revenait chaque année pour tous agents fédéraux. C'était ennuyeux, long et inutile, mais Olivia devait y assister, selon le réglement. Elle aurait préféré faire autre chose de son après-midi, mais avait apprécié tout de même être à l'air frais. Ses pensées avaient vogué ici et là, passant d'un sujet à un autre, sans tenir compte de la conférence, mais elles étaient revenues invariablement aux derniers jours passés. À la quarantaine qui avait eu lieu, la confrontation entre elle et Peter et tout ce qui en avait découlé. Les jours s'étaient succédés, ils avaient reprit le boulot comme avant, et n'avaient pas reparlé de l'incident.

Pour Olivia, tout avait été clos dès lors que Peter avait reprit ses esprits et qu'il s'était excusé d'avoir agit de cette façon. Elle avait évidement comprit qu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête et que le poison l'avait poussé à faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal. Pour la jeune femme ce n'était rien de plus. Rien à lui reprocher, ni rien à lui pardonner. Elle comprenait les circonstances et n'avait pas cherché plus loin d'explications ou de justifications.

Pourtant, elle sentait que pour Peter c'était tout autre. Il ne la fuyait pas à proprement parler, mais elle avait remarqué qu'il ne lui parlait plus comme avant, qu'il ne le faisait plus autrement que lorsqu'il était question de travail, et dûment nécessaire. Ses yeux ne se posaient également plus sur elle, évitant de regarder son visage, fixant un point au loin, au dessus de son épaule. Elle avait tenté d'ignorer ce nouveau comportement, essayant de lui trouver toutes les raisons logiques, mais elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué alors qu'hier, lorsqu'elle était passé à côté du jeune homme pour étudier une substance chimique que Walter lui montrait, elle avait fortuitement frôlé sa main. Il avait sursauté brusquement, s'était éloigné d'elle le plus possible et avait enfouis les mains dans les poches de son jeans, ses yeux devenus soudainement hagards. Sa réaction l'avait tellement surprise qu'elle avait commencé à se questionner sérieusement sur les effets que l'incident de leur confrontation avaient eu sur lui. Une réaction aussi démesurée ne pouvait qu'être le résultat d'un choc réprimé. Elle avait pourtant préféré se taire, se disant qu'il lui parlerait lorsqu'il en ressentirait le besoin, comme il le faisait toujours.

Et alors qu'elle quittait le Bureau en cette soirée étouffante, Olivia espéra qu'un calme sommaire l'attendrait au labo de l'université. Elle avait décidé de quitter le Bureau pour rejoindre un endroit plus tranquille pour peaufiner les documents qui lui restaient et étudier calmement les deux dossiers que Broyles lui avait refilé sur des événements qui s'étaient produits il y a quelques années. Il lui avait demandé d'y jeter un coup d'oeil si elle pouvait y trouver des éléments nouveaux. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pu demeurer à son bureau de l'immeuble fédéral, ses collègues venant la distraire à tout moment. C'était comme s'ils avaient tous décidés de s'échapper de la canicule pour retrouver un air plus frais dans les locaux gouvernementaux. Elle avait soupiré et décidé de se rendre au labo, sachant que tout ce qui pourrait la déranger serait les exclamations de Walter faisant une nouvelle expérience et les récriminations d'Astrid. C'était habituellement Peter qui venait la divertir lorsqu'elle travaillait dans le bureau du laboratoire, mais elle se doutait bien qu'aujourd'hui il ne tenterait même pas de lui parler. Ou alors il serait absent, ce qui ne serait pas plus mal puisque ça leur éviterait à tous les deux une gêne qui n'avait jamais existé entre eux. Elle monta dans son véhicule et alors qu'elle démarra, elle croisa son reflet dans le rétroviseur. La chaleur avait fait fondre tous ses efforts de ce matin alors qu'elle recouvrait son cou de maquillage et l'on voyait maintenant parfaitement des traces bleutées. De longues ecchymoses qu'on devinait en la forme de doigts encerclaient son cou délicat. Elle détourna le regard et activa l'air climatisé qui la rafraîchit aussitôt. Il n'avait rien à dire à cela. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, ne lui reprochait pas. Mais elle sentait tout de même que les hématomes la ferraient comme s'il avait voulu laissé sa marque sur elle. Et tout aussi sûrement, elle savait qu'il n'en était pour rien.

Olivia arriva à l'universtié et entre le moment où elle descendit de sa voiture et celui où elle entra dans le pavillon, elle était déjà en nage et quelques gouttes de sueurs luisaient sur son front. Immédiatement, elle s'apercût qu'aucune climatisation venait rafraîchir l'air ambiant et elle maudit qui que ce soit d'avoir délibérement coupé toute ventilation nécessaire en cette canicule. Elle se dit qu'une chaleur pareille n'était pas humainement possible à tolérer et contre toute attente, elle s'affranchit complètement en retirant son chemisier, ne gardant que son débardeur noir. Elle se sentit mieux un instant, essuya son visage et se dirigea vers la pièce au sous-sol servant de laboratoire à Walter Bishop.

Lorsqu'elle y entra, Olivia fût accueillit par le silence. La labo était désert, mais les lumières allumées. Probablement un oubli des Bishops lorsqu'ils avaient quittés plus tôt dans la journée. Elle s'orienta vers son bureau tout au fond, lorsqu'un bruit la stoppa. Elle tourna la tête vers la stalle de Gene et aperçut une silhouette qui bougea sur le banc tout près de là.

« Je t'ai dit Walter que je voulais rester au labo un moment, s'exclama impatiement la voix de Peter. Je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer ! »

« Peter ? » Olivia fît un pas dans sa direction.

Au son de la voix de la jeune femme, Peter se tourna vivement vers elle, toujours assis sur le banc. Il parût surpris de la voir là et elle trouva une note d'embarras et de désaprobation sur ses traits. Il reprit sa position initiale et elle s'approcha d'avantage, désireuse d'engager la conversation. Elle trouvait un peu éprouvant tout ce malaise qui planait entre eux depuis quelques jours. « Ce n'est pas humain d'avoir arrêté la climatisation par un temps pareil, tenta-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle pensait enjouée.

- Personne ne l'a arrêté, murmura-t-il, gardant la tête baissée. Astrid s'est informé et c'est le système qui est défectueux. Quelqu'un viendra le réparer demain.

Elle n'était présentement plus qu'à quelques mètre du jeune homme et le distinguait parfaitement « Oh, d'acco ... » Sa réponse se perdit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle vit une bouteille de whiskey entre les mains de son collègue. Une bouteille qui était maintenant grandement entamée. Olivia se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là, seul.

« Je ne croyais pas que tu allais venir, marmonna-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés au sol.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es permis de voler mon whiskey, essaya-t-elle de blaguer. »

Il ne répondit pas et n'eût même pas un mouvement de réaction. Elle avait lancé cette phrase au hasard, mais si la bouteille était bien celle qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de son bureau, Olivia n'avait prit qu'un verre. Donc, Peter avait bu facilement le trois-quarts du liquide ambré. Elle savait qu'il tolérait parfaitement l'alcool, mais avec cette quantité, il ne devait sûrement plus avoir tous ses esprits. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de boire, et autant ? « Peter, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il releva lentement la tête et la regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Sa vue était un peu brumeuse et il n'arrivait pas à la distinguer parfaitement, mais il apercût une ombre d'inquiétude dans ses iris. Il détourna vivement la tête, ne voulant pas avoir à supporter cette attention qu'elle lui témoignait. Il n'en avait pas besoin et ne s'en sentait tout simplement pas digne. Tout ce qui venait d'elle serait trop doux ou trop fragile pour lui en ce moment, et il ne pourrait pas l'accepter. Ne pourrait pas le tolérer.

Olivia avait eu le temps de remarquer ses yeux embrouillés et rougis de fatigue, les cernes sombres, le teint pâle et l'air absolument troublé. Il évitait encore une fois de la regarder et elle se demanda si jamais un jour tout redeviendrait comme avant. Que se passait-il dans sa tête pour avoir voulu boire un coup, seul, au labo de son père ? Quel tourment l'avait poussé à vouloir s'engloutir dans l'alcool ? Elle pensait connaître la réponse, mais tergiversait, ne sachant si elle devait aborder le sujet ou le laisser parler de lui-même. « Tout va parfaitement bien, Olivia. » Il tournait toujours la tête dans une autre direction et triturait la bouteille de ses doigts. Elle savait qu'il mentait, mais le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir aussi que le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements n'était pas la solution pour qu'il s'ouvre à elle. « Je suis là si tu veux parler. » Elle poursuivit son chemin vers son bureau, mais lui jeta un dernier regard oblique et crût apercevoir le jeune homme enfouir sa tête entre ses mains.

La chaleur était insoutenable dans la pièce, mais elle s'assit à la table près de la porte et se plongea dans ses dossiers. Quelques minutes passèrent et Olivia ne savait trop ce que Peter faisait puisque le silence était revenu. Elle décida d'aller chercher une bouteille d'eau pour se désaltérer un peu et par le fait même de constater qu'il faisait maintenant les cents pas devant Gene. La bouteille d'alcool étant sur le banc, il avait les mains enfouies dans les poches de son jeans et regardait au plafond tout en marchant d'un pas lent.

« Je vais me chercher une bouteille d'eau. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Peter n'arrêta pas sa procession et se contenta de secouer la tête. La jeune agente poussa un bref soupir et partit à la quête du rafraichissement absolu par cette soirée moite et étouffante. Olivia n'avait jamais vu son collègue dans un était pareil, et chaque fois qu'il avait été soucieux ou tourmenté, il s'était toujours confié à elle de quelque façon que ce soit. Elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et savait que l'inverse était aussi vrai. Ils avaient appris à se connaître sans se parler et se comprendre que par le regard. Tout était naturel, parfait et sans ambages. Pourtant, depuis ces derniers jours, ils n'avaient plus eu cette connivence instinctive et l'aisance qui les liait devenait plutôt malaise. Elle n'arrivait plus à savoir aussi facilement ce qu'il pensait et tout en lui se refermait et s'éloignait sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi.

Lorsqu'elle revint au laboratoire avec deux bouteilles d'eau, Peter n'était plus auprès de Gene. Elle le chercha du regard, mais c'est en entrant dans son bureau qu'elle le vit, assis à la table où elle s'était installée. Il lui tournait le dos et elle déposa une bouteille devant lui lorsqu'elle passa à sa hauteur. Les deux collègues étaient assis tout à l'extrémité de la table, Olivia à son bout, alors que Peter était à ses côtés. Il avait orienté sa chaise pour être face à elle et tandis qu'elle s'assit, elle bût une longue gorgée d'eau et l'examina au dessus de la bouteille. Il balayait la pièce du regard, ses yeux ne se posant nulle part vraiment, il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et avait la tête posée dans une de ses mains. Il avait le teint cireux, les yeux creux et elle devina qu'il n'avait pas dormit depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle attendit, écrasant le bouchon de plastique entre ses doigts.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, commença-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. »

Il soupira et changea de position sur sa chaise. Olivia ne bougea pas et avait le regard braqué sur lui.

« Je pourrais te dire que je ne dors plus depuis des jours. Que lorsque je ferme les yeux, je me revois. Je nous revois. Toi, qui essaies de te défendre et moi qui t'attaques comme un détraqué. Que lorsque je parvins à m'endormir d'épuisement ce sont les cauchemars qui me poursuivent. »

Peter se pencha, appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle s'avança sur sa chaise et toucha son bras « C'est ça qui te tourmentait tout ce temps ? Notre confrontation te hante encore ? »

Sa voix à elle, si proche, le fît frissonner. Sa présence seule le troublait et il aurait aimé que jamais cet événement n'ait eu lieu. Personne au monde ne devait avoir à supporter une telle situation. Il lui avait fait mal physiquement et mentalement, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner, mais il savait rationnellement qu'à ce moment il n'avait plus eu tous ses moyens. C'était des circonstances biaisées et cruelles. « Je m'excuse mille fois, 'Livia.

- Peter, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est nullement ta faute ! »

Évidement qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, Peter aurait dû le savoir. Olivia était une bonne personne, une des rares qu'il connaisse et de l'entendre le disculper sans détour ni hésitation lui fît doublement honte de lui-même. Il osa lever la tête pour regarder celle qui comptait pour lui plus qu'il ne pouvait seulement l'imaginer. Elle le fixait d'un regard bienveillant et un sourire obligeant dansait au coin de ses lèvres.

Et tandis que les prunelles du jeune homme détaillaient Olivia, il se maudît profondément d'avoir posé ses yeux sur elle à nouveau. Il vit sur son cou des stigmates bleutées. Ses poings se crispèrent de colère et ses yeux ne quittaient plus les traces qu'il avait laissé sur elle. Olivia devina qu'il avait remarqué ce qui restait comme séquelles sur son cou, et elle sentit la fureur emplir Peter petit à petit, sa mâchoire se serrant de plus en plus, ses yeux se brouillant et ses jointures blanchirent sous la pression. Elle inspira et ouvrit la bouche pour le rassurer, mais déjà, il était debout.

La rage le happa d'une lame féroce et sans appel. Il se mouvait dans la pièce, marchant frénétiquement d'un point à un autre sans savoir quoi faire de toute cette hargne contre lui-même. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Sa tête voulait explosée alors que son sang bouillait à l'intérieur de ses veines. Une nausée violente l'envahit et il distingua qu'Olivia bougeait pour se lever. Et alors que son regard se tourna vers elle, il apercût clairement le dos de la jeune femme et un grognement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres. Non seulement son cou était-il tatoué de son empreinte, mais son dos portait la preuve de leur confrontation. D'énormes ecchymoses violacées se répendaient sur ses omoplates, ses épaules, et il imaginait qu'elles continuaient également plus bas. Ses yeux se voilèrent et tout devint rouge et noir. Un abysse profond l'atteignit et il sentit sa main attraper un objet et le lancer de toutes ses forces. Puis un autre. Et un autre. Un vacarme détonnait dans ses oreilles. Il prit tout ce qu'il y avait à sa portée et le lança, le fracassa contre les murs, le détruisît de sa force, arrachant, cassant, éclatant. Reportant toute cette aversion de lui-même, cette colère se désarticulait contre tout et rien. Olivia demeurait témoin silencieux de cette scène. Elle savait qu'il devait évacuer un trop plein. Elle le voyait complètement enragé, démolissant les meubles, les bibelots de Walter, les dossiers, les cadres de photos. Tout était amonceler par tette, pêle-mêle, des fragments d'objets épars détruits par la rage et le désarroi. Elle demeurait immobile, mais ressentait tout le trouble qui animait le jeune homme, l'enveloppant comme une aura malsaine et misérable. Olivia n'avait pas peur. Rien de ce que représentait Peter ou de ce qu'il pourrait faire ne pouvait l'effrayer. Seulement un sentiment de peine la forçait à être spectatrice de cette culpabilité sans nom qu'il éprouvait pour sa propre personne. Il continuait de tout démanteler sans sembler s'épuiser et c'est lorsqu'il leva le poing pour frapper contre le mur qu'Olivia intervînt. Elle s'élança vers Peter, se positionna entre le mur et lui, attrapant son poing brandit, prêt à défoncer la cloison.

« Peter, regardes-moi. »

Elle posa son autre main sur sa joue, espérant que le contact le ferait revenir à la réalité. Il tremblait, les yeux totalement fous, coupé de tout et d'elle. Elle murmura son prénom quelques fois en caressant sa joue. « Reviens, Peter. Regardes-moi. Accroches-toi à moi. »

Et puis, il entendit, d'une quelconque façon, cette voix qui le ramenait à la vie. Cette musique qui le transportait dans un monde plus réel, plus doux. Il cligna des yeux et baissa la tête. Elle était là, devant lui, maîtresse d'elle-même et de la situation. Sa main comme un rempart inespéré sur sa joue, faisant ancrage à ce qu'il croyait perdu. Il la regarda et se demanda comment elle pouvait être là sans craindre de rien. Elle ne semblait pas apeurée ou inquiète. Elle était simplement là, pour lui, pour eux. Le jeune homme ne pouvait maintenant plus détacher son regard de l'ange blond en face de lui. Il avait évité ses yeux inquisiteurs depuis trop longtemps et il se demandait comment il avait réussit. Cette femme qui n'avait pas peur de lui, de ses tourments et de sa noirceur. Elle avait confiance. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'elle ne partirait jamais. Peut importe ce qu'il ferait.

« J'ai peur de te faire encore mal, Olivia. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose depuis des jours. Ça me hante, me pourrit l'existence. »

La main de la jeune femme quitta sa joue et descendit lentement jusqu'à son torse et demeura près de son coeur.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Peter, tu n'avais plus toute ta tête. Je ne pense pas que tu sois une personne violente, mais je crois que tu pourrais l'être à tout moment pour protéger les gens que tu aimes. Que tu pourrais l'être pour moi s'il m'arrivait quoique ce soit. »

Il l'écoutait tandis qu'elle l'innocentait encore, toujours aussi convaincue. Il prit sa main et embrassa son poignet, remontant jusqu'à sa paume. Puis baisa chacun de ses doigts. Il la sentit frissonner près de lui et sa main trembler légèrement.

« Mais me faire du mal intentionnellement ? poursuivit-elle dans un souffle. C'est totalement absurde. »

Il leva les yeux sur elle, croisant ses iris émeraude, et doucement, il posa sa main sur son cou, calquant les empreintes bleues qu'il avait laissé. Il regarda sa main entourant son cou, et serra délicatement. Elle n'émît aucun son et le laissa faire. Puis, dans un geste d'amnésie, pour qu'elle pardonne tout, il baissa la tête et tout aussi lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur son cou et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau violacée. Alors qu'elle était si confiante face à lui, graduellement cette assurance se liquéfia et elle sentit ses jambes trembler. Le bras de Peter encercla sa taille et la ramena d'avantage près de lui. La chaleur dans la pièce était maintenant insoutenable. Une moiteur émanait de leurs corps, la canicule en étant qu'une toute petite partie responsable. Sa bouche poursuivait son périple dans son cou, déviant parfois sur sa mâchoire ou derrière son oreille, s'attardant un instant sur son épaule. Elle voulût calmer le brasier qui bouillonnait dans sa tête, essayant de reprendre un peu de ses esprits « Parles-moi » Mais Peter continuait d'harceler son cou, sa gorge, descendant à la bordure de son débardeur juste à la naissance de ses seins, remontant jusqu'à son oreille « Je voudrais embrasser chaque partie de ton corps pour te faire oublier. Pour effacer les traces que j'y ai laissées. J'en créerais de plus belles, de plus douces. »

Elle frémit d'entendre ces paroles et se dit qu'ils avaient déjà été trop loin. Et comme pour confirmer sa pensée, il coula une main sous son débardeur, caressant son dos. « Peter » Un murmure à peine audible de protestation. Pourtant, il l'entendit et sa main s'arrêta dans son mouvement, alors qu'il quittait son cou et la regarda. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer depuis quelques instants et seulement là, elle pût reprendre son souffle. Il questionna ses yeux, cherchant l'approbation ou le reproche. Et il y trouva un mélange des deux, indistinct et complexe.

Et il ne sût pourquoi, mais il persista. Il lui fît faire un demi-tour, son dos face à lui, et s'agenouilla pour débuter un pélerinage dans son dos. Il souleva son débardeur et embrassa chaque bout de peau à sa disposition, baisant tendrement ses reins. Remontant lentement sur sa colonne vertébrale, il posa ses lèvres sur sa taille. Olivia ne savait plus que penser. Elle ne protestait pas, mais savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur un terrain glissant. Pourtant, cet aspect semblait moindre à ses yeux tandis qu'il décida d'enlever complètement son débardeur et qu'elle sentit son souffle entre ses omoplates. Il léchait, embrassait chaques traces, voulant les voir disparaître. Il était à présent complètement relevé, ses mains glissant sur son ventre plat et il s'attarda sur sa nuque exposée. Il l'attira encore plus près et elle étouffa un soupir lorsqu'elle sentit son érection sur sa cuisse. Il mordilla l'endroit entre le cou et l'épaule, embrassa son oreille, son souffle chaud la fît défaillir, et elle s'arqua légèrement. Les mains de Peter se posèrent sur ses hanches, pressant tout son corps contre le sien, et il se pencha pour prendre son visage dans sa main, le tournant vers lui. « Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que j'aimerais te faire 'Livia, susurra-t-il alors que ses lèvres étaient contre sa joue. J'ai pensé et repensé à cette scène des centaines de fois depuis trop longtemps. »

Sa main tenait toujours fermement son visage alors que de l'autre, posée sur sa hanche, il entreprit de défaire les boutons de son pantalon. Olivia fût coupée de tout air lorsqu'elle percût la main du jeune homme jouer avec la bande élastique de sa petite culotte, puis enfouir un doigt entre ses cuisse. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il explorait l'endroit chaud et humide. Peter sentit la jeune femme frémir sous son contact et du pouce, il trouva son clitoris et commença à le presser, doucement. Il la voyait parfaitement, son visage toujours tourné vers lui, et il adora voir ses yeux s'agrandir de plaisir. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour taire une nouvelle plainte, ses mains s'agrippant au jeans de Peter pour trouver l'équilibre. Celui-ci appuya d'avantage sur le bout de chair, alors qu'il entra un deuxième doigts et qu'il fît quelques mouvements de va-et-vient. Il devina cependant qu'elle préférait lorsqu'il touchait son clito et mit tous ses efforts en cet endroit, changeant le rythme sans avertissement, la soumettant à un cruel délice. Olivia passait d'un plaisir absolu à la plus terrible des tortures alors que Peter s'amusait à la toucher lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, revenant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'elle était tout au bord du précipice. Elle pencha la tête sur son épaules, murmura son prénom et saisit son bras pour l'inciter à poursuivre à cette vitesse. Peter la vit ouvrir les yeux lorsque la vague la submergea, l'emportant, tremblante et extatique. Il l'enlaça alors qu'elle redescendait peu à peu sur terre.

Et comme il la prenait dans ses bras, la déposant sur le bureau pour poursuivre un deuxième round, mais cette fois-ci avec sa bouche, ils entendirent la porte du labo claquer. « Salut Peter, lança la voix d'Astrid. Je suis revenue avec ton père. On voulait voir si tout allait bien. » Ils se redressèrent rapidement, Olivia enfilant son débardeur alors que Peter vérifiait ses vêtements, voir si tout était en place. Ils entendirent au loin Walter s'exclamer. « Oh, c'est vraiment torride ici ! Impossible de faire quoique ce soit ici. Au moindre mouvement, on crève de chaleur. » Les deux collègues se regardèrent et un immense sourire ne pouvait qu'apparaître sur leurs lèvres. « Pour une fois, s'exclama Peter, Walter a parfaitement raison. » Olivia rît franchement, et lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau pour rejoindre les deux autres, elle se tourna vers lui, un murmure rauque dans la voix « Ce n'est pas si mal après tout d'avoir été interrompus. Ça ne nous a donné qu'un avant-goût de ce qu'allait être la suite. » Elle lui adressa une moue charmeuse et Peter se pencha vers elle. « Oui, de toute façon, l'attente, ça me connait ! » Il rît, déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et Olivia se dit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui il n'aura plus à attendre après quoique ce soit.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Une fin un peu abrupte me direz-vous, et j'en suis consciente. Je ne trouve pas que c'est la fin la plus cohérente qui soit, mais tout s'est enchaîné si rapidement et si facilement alors que j'écrivais, qu'il me semblait que ce ne pouvait pas être si mal, après tout ! :)<em>

_J'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécier ! Et les reviews font ma journée, alors vous savez quoi faire pour me rendre heureuse ! :D_

_Merci d'avoir passé içi et à bientôt! ;)_


End file.
